Battle Against Herobrine
by AngelofDarkness455
Summary: Endermaster starts a new game and believes to be alone. When a new player enters, however, Herobrine decided to mess with Endermaster. Major mistake... Note: This Fan-Fiction has a few real-life elements in it...


Battle against Herobrine

Endermaster started his new world. He spawned in the forest biome and began to gather wood to make planks. After he collected five trees and replanted them, he turned the logs into planks and made a crafting table. He then crafted a wooden sword and axe and continued to collect wood. After a good circle of space was made, it began to grow dark. Endermaster looked at the lowering sun and readied his sword. He sat at his crafting table and waited.

After the sun went down, Ender heard the first of many zombie groans. He stood up, used some wood to make ten other swords, and faced the zombie. It came after Ender slowly, so Ender charged and decapitated it. An arrow planted itself into a tree next to Ender. He turned to see a spiderjockey coming at him. Ender charged the jockey and kicked off the skeleton. He killed the skeleton and spider with ease. Then came the familiar sound of the enderman. Ender turned and looked at it straight in the eye, unafraid. The enderman gave Ender a scream and teleported to him. Ender stabbed the enderman through the chest. He collected the enderpearls and waited for more mobs.

After a night full of killing mobs, the sun began to rise. Ender had to make a chest he had so much stuff. Ender took a deep breath and shook of the battle fever. Then he viewed his entire inventory. He had rotten flesh for days, half a stack of string, ten feathers, a stack of arrows, five spider eyes, and six enderpearls. Ender looked at the sun and planned out his day. He crafted three wooden axes and used them to chop down a good portion of the forest. He replanted the trees away from where he was going to build. With all his planks, Ender made a small, ten by ten, two story house. It had areas for a kitchenette, a crafting room, and had an underground storage area. Ender also spent some time making a small flower garden in the back. Ender decided to go mining, so he brought seven wooden pickaxes, three wooden swords, three stacks of planks, two stacks of logs and a stack of ladders. He also made a stack of torches. As Ender searched for a cave, his stomach growled. Ender took one of his swords, and killed a nearby herd of cows. He continued walking. After a few minutes, he found a sizable cave. He mined some cobblestone and made a furnace. He cooked his food with the stack of logs while he went mining. He returned and build a mining operations building over the cave entrance. He made sure it was well lit and began to create more furnaces. After he believed he was prepared, Ender ventured deeper into the mine. Ender mined far into the night and continued until about noon of the next day. When Ender's last pickaxe broke, he hiked it back to his mining operations. There, he surveyed his inventory: he had four stacks of coal, three stacks of iron, and more cobblestone than he'll ever need. He smelted the iron and placed the cobblestone into one of many chests in the building. Then something popped up into the chat menu,

_Skyler360 has connected_

Ender hoped that it wasn't a griefer, troller, or even a raider. Then another message popped up,

_Hello? Can somebody help me? I'm stuck in the snow biome._

Ender chuckled and wrote,

_I'll be there in a minute._

Ender went to his chest of iron, made a full iron set, and ran out the door. Ender sheared some sheep along the way as the other player would need a bed. Ender, despite having a full iron set with extra, breezed over the chunks. He vaulted over spiders and dodged arrows from skeletons. He backflipped over a creeper that was about to explode. Ender raced and eventually found the snow biome. He ran into the blizzard that had started. The other player wrote,

_Where are you?_

Ender replied,

_Just entered the snow biome, should find you in a minute._

Ender found the player, shivering and clutching to her light jacket, walking aimlessly around.

"Here I am," Ender said.

Skylar almost jumped if she wasn't frozen. Ender picked up Skylar as she was too cold to stand anymore. Ender fought against the cold and exited the snow biome with Skylar. Ender jogged to his house so he could stay ahead of any mobs that would attack. Ender brought Skyler to his house, killed the mobs that spawned due to lack of lighting, and placed her next to a furnace. He placed some wood into it and placed some steak in it so the flames would start. As Skyler started to warm up, Ender made dinner and expanded his house to fit Skyler's bedroom. Ender and Skyler sat at a table that Ender made and ate dinner.

"Thanks for saving my butt out there. I spawned in the worst place possible for a first timer."

"So...you new to Minecraftia?" asked Ender.

Skyler nodded. Ender had already decided to help Skyler gain her bearing in Minecraft.

"Skyler, come tomorrow, I'm going to teach you everything I know about surviving in Minecraftia," said Ender.

Skyler immediately perked up,

"Really?! Would you?"

Ender nodded, "Yes, but first it's time for sleep. I did a lot of running today and you'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

They both slept easily that night.

In the early morning, Ender was the first up. He peeked into Skylar's room and saw that she was sleeping from side to side. Ender gave a slight smile and went down stairs. Ender went out and killed some animals as he left the rest of his inventory at the mining operation building. Ender was cooking breakfast when Skyler got up.

"Morning mister," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes open.

"Mornin' and you can call me Ender," said Ender.

Skyler gave a light smile. They both had steak and eggs for breakfast. After breakfast, Ender and Skyler went to the mining operations building. Ender experimented a bit and created two wooden shields. He jotted a note in a book and they went into the mine. Ender showed Skylar all the different ores and the pickaxes needed to mine them. He told Skylar the different mobs and what they did. After she learned the essentials, he let her loose in the mine. He kept a close eye on her, but he mostly left her alone. They mined a good part of the day away. They met up at the mining operations building and totaled their inventories. Together, they had: seven stacks of iron, twelve stacks of coal, three stacks of gold, more cobblestone they will ever need, and about twenty diamonds. Ender then taught Skylar about smelting. he put a stack of coal in each furnace and started smelting.

"You see, you have to smelt all the ores except diamonds," he said

In the end, they ended up with seven stacks of iron ingots, three stacks of coal, and three stacks of gold ingots. Ender showed Skylar crafting and all the recipes it included. He gave her his book, which was like a "cheat sheet" for crafting.

"I have recorded every crafting recipe I know. This will help," he said.

Ender wrote two more entries: pen and ink and a shield.

When night began to set, Ender decided to teach Skylar combat. He crafted another set of iron for Skylar and led her to the middle of the forest. He removed his armor and faced Skylar.

"Defend yourself," he said.

Skylar nodded and prepared to defend. Ender came at her and flipped over. Skylar turned as fast as possible to block his first swing. Ender swung again and hit Skylar on the shoulder, but the wood did no damage to the iron. Ender redirected a strike from Skylar as the wooden sword would break against the iron sword. Ender jumped away from another swing and swung himself. He hit Skylar on the thigh. Skylar then swung her shield at Ender, clipping him on the chin. This surprised Ender, allowing Skylar to give him a gash over his right eye. Skylar gasped and dropped her sword.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's ok, I'll be fine," Ender reassured her, "That was very good fighting."

Skylar smiled and then looked past Ender. Ender turned to see a player with a Steve default skin. Ender and Skylar walked towards him.

"Evening friend, how are you?" Ender asked.

The player was looking down, as if he was looking for something. He raised his head slowly, showing his white eyes. Ender immediately knew who it was. He grabbed Skylar's hand and they ran to the house.

"Why are you running? He looks harmless," Skylar complained.

"Trust me, he isn't," Ender said.

They didn't stop they were inside the house. Then Ender boarded up the windows and barricaded the door. Eventually, Skylar calmed him and asked,

"Who was that?"

Ender took a deep breath and told a legend of Herobrine. After the story, Skylar understood why he ran. Ender and Skylar went to bed uneasy, but not paranoid. Herobrine watched the lights go out and devised a plan.

The next morning, Ender woke up to the sounds of animals and the smell of burning zombies. Ender went to wake up Skylar, but she wasn't there. Instead, there was a note.

_Ender_

_I have your friend in my castle on the far side of the snow biome. I will give her back if you follow these instructions:_

_1.__Come alone and unarmed._

_2.__Have three stacks of gold blocks_

_3.__Have no tricks or she dies…_

_See you soon._

_-Herobrine :P_

Ender crumpled the note and pondered what to do.

_No matter what happens to me, I will save Skylar. But I'll need an army to take out Herobrine and his minions._

He went into creative mode and grabbed a full inventory of diamonds. He also got potions of experience. Throughout one week, he created enchanted diamond sets until he could support an army. Then he called every friend he had on Minecraft. His friends called their friends and so Ender had an army. One even brought all the members of a clan, The Brotherhood (not Assassins Creed). He issued all of them a diamond set and had several specialists. On the night of the last day, Ender had gone into the Nether to gather resources for an experiment. He gathered blaze rods, ghast tears, magna cream, and three buckets of lava. He came back to Minecraftia and made a Potion of Fire Control. He the glowing, slightly warm bottle in his hand.

_Alright Herobrine, let's see what you're made of._ he thought.

He crushed the bottle in his hand power surged through him. After a few minutes, flames danced around his fingers and his eyes had turned slightly orange and blue around the pupil. He then took the numerous ender pearls he had and crafted and ender pearl set. It was as tough as obsidian and a fifth of the weight. The armor also gave Ender the ability to teleport like an enderman. He packed all his gear in a chest and went to bed.

The next day, Ender marched his army to the edge of the forest biome. He had them wait and stay hidden. Ender walked up to the castle gate. There were enchanted zombies guarding it. The cold bit into Ender's skin, but he continued. The zombies let him in. Ender walked to the throne room through the dungeons. Ender saw that Herobrine had imprisoned all the enderman and enchanted the cells so they couldn't escape. Ender made a silent promise to free the endermen.

In the throne room, Herobrine sat on a golden throne with Skylar next to him, carrying a tray. She had a collar and the chain was wrapped around Herobrine's arm.

"Did you bring the gold?" he demanded.

Ender answered by throwing the gold blocks on the ground. Herobrine transported the gold to his inventory.

"Now let Skylar go," Ender demanded.

Herobrine looked at the slightly bruised Skylar and turned her collar and chain into an emerald necklace on a gold chain.

"Leave me," he said.

Skylar ran into Ender's arms.

"Ender, you have no idea what he's done to me," Skylar cried.

Ender just glared at Herobrine, who had an evil smile on his cocky face. Ender led Skylar out of the throne room. He brought her to the dungeons and went to a cell.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ender grabbed the bars and melted them into a trickle of lava, which he made go away. He did the same until all the endermen were free. As the endermen escaped, one scooped Ender up and gave him a hug. Skylar chuckled. Ender led Skylar and the enderman to the edge of the woods where the army was hiding. The army gave a silent cheer as they saw Ender and Skylar. Ender asked a soldier to send to the house/barracks. Then Ender took command of the Army of Minecraftia.

"Engineers, ready golems," he ordered.

The engineers of the entire army made two golems each, making about thirty golems. They gave the golems orders and the attack began.

The golems led the first wave, thundering across the icy plains. The zombies guarding the gate saw the attackers emerge from the forest and sounded the alarm. Legions upon legions of hostile mobs poured from the castle and onto the battlefield. Herobrine, who was looking at himself in the gold, ran out of the throne room to the balcony just in time to see the two armies collide. The _clang! clang!_ of metal on metal, the sickening _crunch!_ of bones and the light _thwip thwip_ of arrows could be heard from two hundred chunks in every direction n the once quiet snow biome. Herobrine went to his personal armory and readied himself. His blood-red cape seem to fly as a southern breeze came in.

On the battlefield, the carnage had piled up after only an hour of fighting. There were piles of dead zombies, zombie pigmen, ghasts, skeleton bones, blazes, iron golems, and players. Ender watched the battle from a distance.

"Send in the endermen," he ordered.

Martywr3cks ran to the endermen with a jack-o-lantern on his head.

"Your turn," he told the leader.

The enderleader nodded and led his army of five hundred to the battlefield. Just as they teleported in, a fresh wave of mobs came in as well. Ender saw this and responded.

"Release the dogs of war, bring the archers forward."

There was a legion of wolves, led by a black wolf, running from the east of the second wave. The archers came up and took aim.

"Fire!"

The archers let fly and every arrow hit its mark.

"Battalion!" Ender yelled, "Forward!"

The second wave marched towards the carnage just as the first wave fell back. This new wave contained mostly Brotherhood soldiers.

"Battalion, halt!" Ender ordered.

The second wave stopped and the remains of the first wave molded in. Ender drew his sword and set it ablaze.

"Charge!" he yelled.

The army gave a war cry and ran at the legions of Herobrine. The archers let one more volley before joining the hand-to-hand combat. Ender cut down anything in his way; the only thing he was focused on was killing Herobrine.

Herobrine watched from the balcony as the single player cut his way through the mobs. He smiled.

"Let's finish this then," he said.

He walked back into the throne room and waited. Ender slashed through his last opponent before exploding the gate, destroying the mob spawners behind it. You could feel heat radiating off him. Skeletons were set ablaze and snow melted behind him. His eyes were full of nothing, but rage. He blew up the doors to the throne room and walked him, setting the rug and drapes on fire. Herobrine sat alone on his throne, a golden sword across his knees.

"Did you know, Endermaster, that this sword was created by Notch himself? He gave me this blade when I was young, showing me the refined arts of swordplay,"

Ender held his sword out at Herobrine.

"Let's see if you learned anything," he said.

"Yes of course, but first I want you to meet my brothers: Miner and Seeker," he said.

Out of nowhere, two more Herobrines dropped down. One had nothing, the other had a diamond pickaxe. They landed behind Ender, surrounding him. Both were smiling, like they were waiting for Ender. All three pounced at Ender, who rolled away. He raised his shield in time to block a strike from Miner. Ender swung himself, but the Miner doged. The Seeker launched some lightning, so Ender tumbled out of the way. The Warrior stabbed through Ender's shield. Ender took the sword out and threw the shield at the Warrior. The Warrior dodged the shield, but got kicked in the face. The Miner took wild swings to distract Ender. Ender blocked one swing and stabbed the Miner in the stomach. He left the Warrior's sword in the Miner and decapitated the Miner. The Seeker shot a stream of energy at Ender. Ender launched flames from his hand and easily overtook the Seeker, scorching him alive. Ender looked at the Warrior.

"Two done, one to go," he said.

The Warrior drew another sword and faced Ender. Ender then teleported behind the Warrior and attacked. The Warrior barely managed to block the attack. Ender pushed Herobrine and walked after him. Herobrine hastily turned and shot black magic at Ender.

"Die human!" he yelled in desperation and anger.

Ender launched fire at Herobrine.

"Let's see if gods burn," a pure evil voice came from Ender's mouth.

"You can't kill me! I am immortal!" yelled Herobrine, but even he didn't believe it.

"I guess we'll have to test that concept out, won't we?" Ender said calmly.

Ender teleported behind Herobrine and stabbed him in the back. Herobrine let loose a blood-curdling scream. Ender left his sword in Herobrine and left him to die slowly.

Just as Ender exited through the hole that was the gate, the top of the castle exploded. Ender turned to see a Wither racing at him. The Wither launched witherskulls at Ender. Ender teleported pass them and landed on top of the Wither. Ender's sword materialized in his hand and he stabbed the Wither at the base of its middle neck. Ender's eyes glowed black and white as he absorbed the Wither's power and energy. Ender teleported to the ground as the Wither's skeleton fell to the ground. Ender had undergone a transformation.

He wore black armor with a hood and cape. He had a black and white flame dancing around him. Marty and the army looked in awe at Ender.

You have fought well, my friends. We are victorious!" he announced.

There were cheers all around. Ender looked off to the distance where his house is and teleported to there. The chat menu was being spammed as people left. Ender landed in front of his house and "turned off" his powers. He stepped in and was immediately tackled by Skylar.

"OMG, you're still alive! I'm so happy!" she cried.

Then she grew serious and slapped him.

"Don't you ever leave me alone again. EVER! Got it?" she asked.

Ender nodded, a little scared. Then Skylar leaned in close and kissed Ender on the lips. Ender was so surprised, he just laid there. Then he regained his mind and enjoyed the kiss.

EPILOGUE

Several years later, Ender looked over his new kingdom. Food was plentiful, trade was enriching, and his kingdom was safe. His wife, Skylar360, was also expecting their first child. Life was good, but every so often Ender would look in the distance to the ruined castle of his former enemy. Ender had a secret shrine erected dedicated to the players and enemies that died there, He honored them, and Ender was a man of honor…

THE END (Get it?)


End file.
